


Caretaker!Finland x AB!Reader-Rainy Day Comfort

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: You have a bad day and Finland tries to cheer you up especially on a rainy day





	Caretaker!Finland x AB!Reader-Rainy Day Comfort

Normally you were a very a happy and bubbly Little one especially when you see your Papa, Finland who would happily scoop you up and prepare you for your day of bonding, but on this day, it was a grey rainy day with a strong downpour and you looked completely rather gloomy your clothes were soaked and your hair was a mess, but you wanted to see your Papa to maybe help you feel better

Meanwhile Finland and his little fluffy white dog, Hanatamago were nestled by the warm fire listening to some calm soothing music

“Well, Hana we’re really in for it today with such a terrible day to go out and I was hoping to grow some lingonberries”

The little dog looks at him and yips at him and wags her tail when she hears the doorbell ring that the Finnish man hears it too and goes over to open the door and then he sees you shivering and cold

“Oh, my goodness, _your name_ you’re soaking wet come in for I don’t want to risk you catching a cold” said Finland as he leads you inside and takes your coat settling it on the coat rack and takes you to the living room so you can sit in front of the warm fire “Now you sit here and I’ll make you some _your favorite hot drink_ ”

“Thank You” you said as you sat down while trying to warm up in front of the fire and there you see Finland come back with a couple of mugs and hands you your favorite mug with _your favorite design_

“ _Your name_ something seems to be troubling you. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” said Finland as he sits next to you while holding onto his mug

You begin to tell him your troubles as if you looked like you were ready to explode

_As you say the details of said troubles_

“I see” said Finland as he drinks from his mug “I know that you would like to be Little right now, but how about I let you take a bath or shower first and let you warm up for a bit and we can do whatever you want. Sounds fair?”

You nodded and begin to relax with the drink your Finnish Papa prepared for you and once you were finished you go to the bathroom to take a bath or shower while Finland was the Nursery getting everything ready for you including _your favorite outfit_ and _your favorite comfort item_

After you felt all nice dry and warm you began to smell the soothing scent of the baby powder coming from the Nursery

“ _Your name._ Are you ready?”

You nodded as you began to climb onto the changing table and he begins to diaper you and dress you up. After letting you down from the changing table he begins to brush your hair _in your favorite style_

“Perfect for the little Prince/Princess ready for his/her day”

“Thank you, Papa” you said giving a small smile

“You’re Welcome” said Finland as he takes your hand and leads you to the living room filled some toys and Hanatamago running over to greet you

“Hi Hana” you said as you got down on the soft quilt hugging on the pup while Finland also got an idea by fetching his Moomin puppets while you were playing with the small fluffy dog

“Hello _your name_ ” said Finland in a silly voice while holding a Moomin puppet “Would you like me to tell you a story?”

You nodded shyly while you sit and watch as your Papa begins to tell some stories while making silly voices and characters move around to tell the stories of Moomin and his friends. It wasn’t long till you wanted to get involved too that Finland handed you a puppet for you to have fun with your Papa and his puppy friend until you felt sleepy beginning to yawn and for Finland it signifies what time it was

“Okay Little One it’s time for your nap” he said as he picks you up with ease

“But Papa I’m not sleepy” you said rubbing a sleepy eye

“Well you need to rest for you had quite rough day” said Finland as he begins to sing while rubbing your back

_Nuku, nuku nurmilintu,_ _  
Väsy, väsy, västäräkki._

You rest your head on his shoulder he as walks into the Nursery with and looking out the window, Finland sees that rain wasn’t all that strong as it was earlier

_Nuku nurmelle hyvälle,_ _  
Vaivu maalle valkialle._

Your Papa sets you down in a cradle that he commissioned from Sweden that was beautifully crafted with beautiful designs all around it as he keeps on singing

 _Lintu tuopi liinahapaijan,_ __  
Haapana hyvän hamehen.  
  


You keep listening to his soothing voice as he tucks you in and hands you your _favorite security item_

_Kaskeloinen korvatyynyn,_

_  
Pääskynen peäalusen._

Soon you feel sleepier and begin to suck your thumb, but the Finn has a trick up his sleeve as he takes out a pacifier out of his apron pocket and slips it in your mouth as he rocks you gently

 __  
Nuku, nuku nurmilintu,  
Väsy, väsy, västäräkki.

You soon fell asleep as he got up to draw the curtains a bit and dim the lights while he kisses your forehead

_Nuku nurmelle hyvälle,_ _  
Vaivu maalle valkialle._

“Sleep well, _your name_ and once you wake up I’ll have a delicious meal waiting for you and if the rain stops completely we can grow the lingonberries together”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the lyrics:
> 
> Sleep, sleep meadow bird,  
> Tired, tired, wagtail.  
> Sleep well in the grass,  
> Drift into the white land.
> 
> The bird brought the linen shirt,  
> The dabbling duck, a good skirt.  
> The diving duck, a little pillow for the ear,  
> The swallow, a cushion.
> 
> Sleep, sleep meadow bird,  
> Tired, tired, wagtail.  
> Sleep well in the grass,  
> Drift into the white land.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=153&v=hFCixLn9qRw


End file.
